


On Top of Fuji

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: “Idiot, I’m going to get sick up here. Why did you call me?”





	On Top of Fuji

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this insanely short?

“It’s cold up here,” Nino complained softly when he felt someone finally arrive. He was asked by the site staff to go up the rooftop of Fuji TV after a few episodes of filming VS Arashi.

A fluffy coat was placed around his shoulders and warm arms enveloped him. The hug was very familiar and he just knew who it was. “Idiot, I’m going to get sick up here. Why did you call me?”

Aiba just tightened his hold around Nino. “Do you know that it is here where we actually first met? When we started to decide to go home and go to the agency together?”

Nino chuckled. Sometimes, Aiba was not only the king of losers, he could also be the king of sappiness and cheesiness and all of those romantic crap. But Nino actually loved that so he let himself melt into the hug, closing his eyes, and remembering that time when they were thin, scrawny, uncertain Juniors, being brought to the large TV station for the first time.

“Yeah…”

“Well, it’s kinda special that we also used this network to make that vow to walk together always, huh?”

“Now, that’s just your imagination.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this one while I was looking at how much it is to go up to the Fuji TV observatory. I've been there once but I've never really climbed up because I didn't know where the cashier was (and I didn't ask lol). 
> 
> Anyway, I am still on a Babanuki high and I am still upset that we didn't have another dramatic NinoAi face off. That moment was surely very memorable to me. Nino so ready to lose against Aiba, and two of them saying sap stuff about walking together always.


End file.
